I Can Hear Music!
by GalnKay
Summary: An iPod Shuffle Challenge Fic! Hermione/Sirius. A lot of random things can happen when a witch and wizard base their entire relationship on song titles.


**Author's Note:**

**Well, guess what. I found this really cool thing online that I wanted to try. It's an iPod shuffle challenge! I really adore music so I thought this was really cool. I bent the original rules a little bit, since that's the way I roll. I think this will be something really interesting and fun. Here's the main gist of the challenge that I'm going to do:**

**1) Pick your favorite pairing. **

**2) Put your iPod on shuffle.**

**3) Write a short drabble to go along with each song that plays.**

**4) Do ten of these drabbles and post them as a story.**

**I chose the Hermione/Sirius pairing, and I'm really excited! I hope everyone enjoys this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or events that happen in the series. They all belong, sadly, to the lovely and brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

**"I'm In Love With My Car" **

**By: Queen**

* * *

><p>"Oh, look at her go, mate!" Sirius whooped, giving his godson a manly high-five as Remus drove the newly renovated motorcycle around the Weasly's yard. Hermione and Ginny sat in nearby lawn chairs, sipping on glasses of Mrs. Weasly's lemonade and watching the men skeptically. Ginny glanced over at Hermione, who was shaking her head.<p>

"Ginny, darling, do you see the excitement in and old motorcycle?" she asked, trying to understand what was so appealing about such a loud machine. Ginny sighed and shrugged, playing with a lock of her red hair absentmindedly.

"I have no clue." she said. "I swear, if Harry got that excited when he saw me, our relationship would be so much better." Hermione laughed and took a sip of her cold beverage.

"But really, here we are, two pretty girls, laying out in our summer clothes, and all of our men are out squealing about a hunk of metal."

"I know, Hermione. You'd think that Sirius would be all over you today, considering that he is your boyfriend, and you haven't seen him for weeks."

Hermione bit her lip and thought about this. Her and Sirius had slept together a few times, but had never really established the bounds of their relationship. Their fling had started at the end of last summer, and had lasted all through her most recent school term.

"Ginny, he's not my boyfriend." she huffed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Your boyfriend, lover, gentleman-friend, whatever you wanna call it," Ginny rambled, "Is currently wrapped up in the joys of being a man, and not paying any attention to his girl."

"Neither is your man." Hermione pointed out, nodding towards Harry, who was currently perched on the motorcycle seat. Sirius and Remus were egging the boy on, telling him to ride fast and to rev the engine loudly. As Harry sped off down the hill, Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

"You know what? I'm going over there to see what all the fuss is about." she stood up and turned to look at Hermione. "You coming?" Hermione shrugged and followed her friend over to where Remus and Sirius were watching Harry.

"C'mon, Harry, that thing can go faster than that!" Sirius bellowed, cupping his hands around his mouth. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Hermione staring up at him. He grinned down at his witch and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up in the air. Remus smirked at his two friends. Ginny on the other hand, was watching her boyfriend go crazy on the big, black motorcycle. When Harry saw Ginny standing on top of the hill watching him, he rode up to meet her. His smile faded when he saw her irritated face, however.

"You could kill yourself on that thing." Ginny mumbled, when he turned the motorcycle off. Harry frowned.

"I had a helmet, love."

"Yes, well, if you had died, it would have been your own damn fault." she snapped, spinning around and heading back to the house. Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"What's her problem?"

"You've kind of been ignoring her, Harry."

"Oh, shit." Harry breathed, running to apologize to his red-headed girlfriend. Hermione eyed the motorcycle warily.

"Are you positive that that thing is safe?" she asked, biting her lip. Sirius laughed and pulled her close.

"Of course, kitten." he said, grabbing a helmet off the ground and plopping it on her head before she could protest. Putting a helmet on his own head, he pulled her towards the motorcycle.

"Sirius, put me down!" Hermione shrieked. Remus stood off to the side chuckling. Sirius ignored his lover's protests and lifted her up, setting her on the seat. He sat down in front of her.

"Hold on tight, baby." he mumbled. Hermione put her arms around his waist as he shot off down the hill. He started laughing when she began to scream her head off as they turned a curve.

"Merlin, we're going to fall right over!" she cried. This urged Sirius to turn a tighter curve and increase the speed. When they finally pulled to a stop, Hermione yanked the helmet off of her head, and the curls sprang out all around her head. Her face was bright red and she was slightly trembling. Sirius walked over to her and looked at her worriedly.

"Was that too much?"

"C-Could we ride that again?" she asked quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm probably going to be stuck with really obscure songs, because I have so much music on my iPod that it's hard to tell what's going to come up. (:<strong>

**This is rated "T" because of a little bit of language and some innuendo, and I don't want some FanFiction nark to get mad. Haha**

**KAY(:**


End file.
